ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 3
Ghostbusters 3 is the third issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume One: The Man from the Mirror, Part 3". Plot In his prophetic dream, Ray was warned about something called The Third—and now, with the reformation of the Destructor on the horizon, Ray's about to come face to face with the creature itself! Who is The Third? What does it want? All the answers in this issue of Ghostbusters, and a Terror Bear besides! Be there!CBR's Article on IDW in November 2011 Cast Gozerian Terror Bear Ron Alexander Jimmy Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Walter Peck Jim Silver Idulnas Equipment Ecto-1a Trap Containment Unit Megatrap Paranormal Containment Research Tank NES Advantage Controller Spates Catalog Ghost Gun Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pistol Boson Pack Winston's Prototype Pack Locations Peter's apartment Queensboro Bridge Firehouse Times Square 550 Central Park West Temple of Gozer Development On June 9th, 2011, Tristan Jones revealed he will be doing a variant cover for Issue 3.TRexJones Tweet On June 11th, 2011, Tristan Jones posted a blog that revealed he will doing variant covers as of Issue 3 and there is the possibility he will pencil a story sometime in the future.Tristan Jones deviantArt Journal On June 12th, 2011, Jones elaborated that his cover for issue 3 will involve the creature in the issue's story.Journal Comment #4 On June 15th, 2011, Jones tweeted he is working on a cover that has Gozer, (not the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man), on it.TRexJones Tweet 6/15/11TRexJones Tweet #2 6/15/11 On June 16th, 2011, Jones tweeted he "just finished the art for Ghostbusters #3's cover" and is "awaiting color feedback."TRexJones Tweet 6/16/11 On July 6th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted "Ghostbusters #3? Walter Peck, folks," hinting at the character's role in the main story along with the supplemental material.erikburnham Tweet 7/6/11 On July 8th, 2011, Nick Runge's variant cover for Issue #3 was revealed. It is an homage to Queen.Bleeding Cool-Swipe File: Ghostbusters Vs The Beatles, Queen And KissNick Runge "More Ghostbusters Album Art" On July 30th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted new equipment will appear in Issue #3 and clarifies "1 totally new, 2 partially new. Get ready to see things go bOOm!"erikburnham 7/30/11 Tweet #3 On August 1th, 2011, Erik Burnham responded to a question about if the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's capture and being held in the Containment Unit prior to the events of Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 would be explained in the ongoing series. Burnham replied some of it would be revealed in Issue #3.erikburnham Formspring Reply On August 16th, 2011, Tristan Jones revealed his cover, Cover RI, of Issue 3 which displays Gozer, a new entity, and Ray Stantz.Ghostbusters Issue 3 RI Cover On August 30th, 2011, Dan Schoening blogged he was almost finished penciling Issue #3.Dapper Dan's Pomade 8/30/11 On September 1th, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted his current to do list and hinted at a Gozerian Terror Bear.TRexJones Tweet 9/1/11 On September 5th, 2011, Dan Schoening tweeted he just finished pencils for Issue #3.Dapperpomade Tweet 9/5/11 On September 13th, 2011, Dan Schoening posted the cover art he and Luis Antonio Delgado did for Issue #3. It features the first look at the Gozerian Terror Bear and a partial shot of a sort-of-new piece of equipment.Pomade Tumblr 9/13/11 Tristan Jones adds it was just approved.Tyrannosaurus Jones Tumblr 9/13/11 On September 23th, 2011, Erik Burnham hinted there will be a mention of the Rookie in Issue #3.erikburnham Formspring 9/23/11 On September 25th, 2011, Tristan Jones posted a two drawings of a bear.9/25/11 Test #1Instagram 9/25/11 Test #2 On September 27th, 2011, Tristan Jones posted a drawing of a Terror Bear.Instagram 9/27/11 On September 29th, 2011, Tristan Jones posted another drawing of a Terror Bear.Instagram 9/29/11 On October 30th, 2011, Tristan Jones revealed Dan Schoening drew Jones, Tom Waltz, and Erik Burnham in the main story.Cross the Streams Episode 20, 19 minute mark On November 9th, 2011, it was announced there will be a second printing for Issue 3. Dan Schoening provided new art for the cover, featuring Idulnas. It will be available on December 21st, 2011.Ghostbusters #2 & #3 Comics Sold Out. Reprints! @ Ghostbusters FansGhostbusters News article 11/9/11Ghostbusters - Idulnas 10/31/11Previews Sneak Peek for 12/21/11 On November 15th, 2011, a first look was posted. It previews the 3 covers, table of contents, and the first seven pages of the main story.Comics Continuum 11/15/11 On November 16th, 2011, Tristan Jones posted art from Issue #3's PCOC section. Tristan Jones deviation Luis Delgado posted unlettered art of pages 1, 10, and 18.Luis Delgado deviation #1Luis Delgado deviation #2Luis Delgado deviation #3 On November 19th, 2011, Erik Burnham noted a new character named Ron Alexander debuts in Issue #3 and fans will "see him again someday."Erik Burnham IDW Forums post 11/19/11 On November 23rd, Dan Schoening confirmed Winston wore a pack definitely based on the design of the updated Proton Pack from Extreme Ghostbusters near the end of the issue.Dapperpomade Tweet 11/23/11 On November 25th, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered version of page 13.Dan Schoening deviation "Lions, Tigers and Terror Bears...Oh my" On July 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a rough of unused covers for Issue #3."Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 Trivia * The Diamond order code for the second printing is SEP118150.Diamond listing *Page One **Kitt, the car from Knight Rider television series **Actress Robin Shelby, Slimer puppeteer in Ghostbusters II, and Actor Frank Welker, voice of Ray Stantz and many others on The Real Ghostbusters, run from the Terror Bear.Luis Delgado deviantArt 11/17/11 **Peter's apartment from Ghostbusters II appears in the background of the news report **The page is an homage to Action Comics 1 *Page Two **The bar is visually based on Bob's Country Bunker from the movie "Blues Brothers" **The Ghostbusters Arcade Game is based on The Real Ghostbusters Data East Video Game **The Earp gang, 3/4 anyway, from "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" are seated in the bar. **"It's Milla Time" - a phrase shouted when the Ghostbusters thought they neutronized Gozer appears on one of the neon displays. **A Sam Hain poster, seen in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!," hangs on the wall in the bar. **Ron mentions being having his Ghostbusters franchise application being rejecting, the idea of franchises was first set up in Ghostbusters then later mentioned in Ghostbusters: The Video Game **The antlers hanging up on an obscured mount resembles Sam Hain's exactly. **A Qbert arcade can be seen in the background, it was also in the Firehouse in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. *Page Three **Ron's idea of copying equipment from schematics matches a similar scheme in the episode "Robo-Buster" from The Real Ghostbusters. *Page Four **Troll leader from "Troll Bridge" stands above the Ghostbusters on the bridge. **B.A. Barraccus in the A-Team van heckles the Ghostbusters as Ray fixes the flat tire. *Page Five **Peter refers to the Jets. He gave a Joe Namath jersey to Oscar in Ghostbusters II **Egon refers to Stay Puft as "Marshmallow Avatar." The avatar term was coined in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page Six **Drool from "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" in a trash can in the garage bay as Ecto-1a pulls in. **Peter calls Walter Peck, "Wally", just as Ray referred to him as Wally Wick in Ghostbusters edited for television. *Page Seven **Janine mentions a talking gorilla - a reference to Tracy from the other series "The Ghost Busters" *Page Eight **The Containment Unit resembles the one from The Real Ghostbusters **The Containment Unit has the fail safe device from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" **The Megatrap is based on Trendmasters Deluxe Extreme Ghostbusters line's Kylie Griffin's deluxe Ghost Trap *Page Nine **Other than the West-Ends RPG, this is first time we've seen Spates Catalog. It was first mentioned in Ghostbusters. **The yellow gun on a shelf is the Fermion Shock from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime **The head of Ecto-X from Marvel's The Real Ghostbusters #50 **The Toaster on the shelf could be the dancing one from Ghostbusters II or the Toaster of Sights Unseen from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) **Laying flat on a shelf is the NES Advantage Controller Egon used to 'control' the animated Statue of Liberty in Ghostbusters II **The Ecto-Visors from "Cry Uncle" used against the Poltergeists is on the shelf **Below Ray's elbow is the Ghost Beacon from Extreme Ghostbusters "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" **The Ghost Gun from Ghostbusters: Infestation #2 is on the shelf **Obscured by the Clang Clang Clang SFX are the Spectral Glove from "The Magnificent Five" Dapper Dan post 12/21/11 Page 10 **Weaver Theaters is a reference to actress Sigourney Weaver. **Lupusville and an image of the leader of Vampires who opposed Gregor (can tell by the bow tie) and a Werewolf references "No One Comes to Lupusville" **Samhain appears on a billboard. **Editor Tom Waltz, in green, makes a cameo. Luis Delgado deviantArt 11/16/11 **The fallen sign is of Happy Turkey, the stuffing from the "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?" exclusive story from the Haunted Holidays trade paper back **"Stay Puft The Musical" is mentioned by Sedgewick patrons at the first Sedgewick Hotel mission in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) **Granny Candy, from "Egon's Ghost," appears on a billboard. **UBN Reporter Cynthia Crawford from "Citizen Ghost" and "When Halloween Was Forever" appears on the streets. **The Junior Ghostbusters also appear by Cynthia. **In center, writer Erik Burnham sans facial hair, cameos as a civilian. Luis Delgado deviantArt 11/16/11 **To Erik's right, writer/artist Tristan Jones makes a cameo. Luis Delgado deviantArt 11/16/11 **Luis Delgado is in the background a little beneath Tristan Jones' knee. **The bottom-most advertisement reads, "Fantastic Land Opening Soon." This is foreshadowing to Issues 5-7. **Dr. Venkman Presents Hob Anagarak from "Cold Cash and Hot Water" can be seen on a billboard. **Shanna from "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" can be seen on a billboard. **Slime C drink, the Ecto-Cooler can be seen on a billboard. **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is the 15% real fruit juice claim on the Slime C ad. **Dr. V's Protein Shake from "Venk-Man!" can be seen on a billboard. "Dr. V" was a reoccurring nickname of Peter's on The Real Ghostbusters. It is also a stage name suggested to Peter by Shanna's manager Vince Braggs in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" and on his vanity license plate in "Don't Forget the Motor City" **Leopold Presents Ride of the Valkyries - the conductor from "A Fright at the Opera" can be seen on a billboard. **Stay Puft Marshmallows ad with slogan can be seen on a billboard. **Boo York Blimp from "Flip Side" **Manhattan City Bank and three mortgage reference from Ghostbusters can be seen on a billboard. **Strange Fiction from "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" can be seen on a billboard. *Page 11 **Builtmore Hotel - reference to Biltmore Hotel sight used for Sedgewick Hotel in Ghostbusters **Marquess Armand's - restaurant Peter and Dana went to on their not-a-date in Ghostbusters II *Page 12 **Peter makes light of all the options for the Proton Pack like the experimental version in Ghostbusters: The Video Game **Egon refers to the Rookie and his experimental Proton Pack **Egon states the pack needs venting like in Ghostbusters: The Video Game **Earp sign, Dewey Lamort and Random Choice Publishing from "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" can be seen on a billboard. *Page 13 **Partial but definitely "Lizardo Meets Nori-Ra" is movie title referenced in "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" *Page 15 **Peter makes light of Ecto-1a eating people. Ecto-1 was almost sentient in the final version of Ghostbusters **Celebrity Magazine and Alice Johnson from "The Devil in the Deep" *Page 16 **Ray's "Identify yourself..." line is a variation of his 'greeting' to Gozer in Ghostbusters *Page 17 **Idulnas refers to Vigo the Carpathian from Ghostbusters II **He later refers to the Gatekeeper, Keymaster, and the Traveller (one of many titles of Gozer) *Page 19 **Egon refers to Zuul and Vinz Clortho from Ghostbusters **Winston has an Extreme Ghostbusters-era Proton Pack strapped on, with a signature Proton Cannister in view **The blue gun by Peter looks to be the Plasma Inductor from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime **Peter refers to the crossing the streams strategy used in Ghostbusters *Page 23 **Peter makes his own notes like with the Ghostbusters Tobin's Spirit Guide entries from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) **The Further Notes clarifies what Egon's pack in the main story was and refers to Boson Darts from The Video Game **The notes also refers to Tolasian Terror Dogs from "Egon's Ghost" **The notes also refers to Tobin's Spirit Guide External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIssue3OngoingCoverA.jpg|Cover A GhostbustersIssue3CoverBOngoingIDWComics.jpg|Cover B, Queen II GhostbustersIssue3CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI preview GhostbustersIssue3IDWOngoingCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersIssue3OngoingBackCover.jpg|Back Cover with #1 Cover B and reviews GhostbustersIssueThreeOngoingSecondPrinting.jpg|Second Printing GhostbustersIssueThreeOngoingCredits.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersOngoingIssue3UnusedCovers.jpg|Unused Covers Rough GBVol1Part3ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents